


The Waiting Game

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Interactive Edit, Interactive Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: At Beth son's swimming lesson, she meets Rio and at first sight she finds him attractive. It's up to you what she does next. Your choices affect the story! Will she fall in love with Rio, or stay loyal to Dean...You decide.





	The Waiting Game




End file.
